


TUA watches the show

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Watching the Show, We love and respect every Hargreeves sibling in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings are 19.Luther has just been experimented on.Vanya has just started her book.Klaus has just gotten out of rehab.And now they are transported to a room to watch a show.A show about their lives.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	TUA watches the show

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is 19. It has been just between 1 and 2 years since Ben has died. It has been 3 days since Luther has been experimented on. Klaus is in a permanent hospital stay because he has overdosed 23 times in the last 4 months. Klaus can not die. Vanya has started to type up her book but has not published it. They turn 19 in 2008

At once six chairs popped into existence, forming a semicircle. Each chair was fitted to the needs of each person.

On one side of the open shape was a squishy, brown recliner, larger than needed for any regular human.  
Next to it was a low backed, circular, black, leather barstool with tall, stainless steel legs.  
The third chair was a high backed, golden, throne-like thing with wine colored cushions lining the seat, back, and armrests.  
Moving further, a delicate, lavender chaise lounge sat, angled to the side in order to face the screen. Its cushion had white tassels that matched the buttons embedded in it and it’s fancy carved legs.  
It was followed by an expensive looking, high backed, swivelly office chair with deep navy padding.  
Lastly, on the other end of the semicircle was a white, fluffy beanbag.

All of a sudden 6 people dropped into the room, each in front of their respective chair. The names on their birth certificates labeling them 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7.

Number 1, also known as Luther, appeared in front of the recliner. Its big size suddenly making sense.  
Number 2, known as Diego, stood alert in front of the barstool, It’s stability and range of movement perfect for the on-edge police officer.  
Number 3, famously recognized under the name Allison, phased next to the golden throne. It’s regality matching her attitude and posture.  
Number 4, an addict named Klaus, materialized onto the lavender chaise. Its dramatic nature belonging to his mask of a personality.  
Number 6, belonging to Ben, perched on the edge of Klaus’ chaise. Never far from the only brother who could see him.  
Number 7, with the name Vanya, meekly stood behind the beanbag, the fact that it was fun and soft but unassuming matching her perfectly.  
The office chair remained empty.

The mentioned people were siblings in all but blood. Brought up by the same cold hearted man. Suffering under the same cruel roof. Soldiers in all but name.

“Diego? Guys? Where are we?”

Klaus was the first to speak. His words breaking the tense and confused silence that had settled over the group.  
All eyes turned to him and looked him up and down. He was eighteen and had been the tallest of the group at just under 7 feet. He was just skin and bones, ribs and hip bones jutting out dangerously against his black mesh blouse and neon green painted on jeans. The mesh blouse was gigantic and went to his knees. The sleeves were rolled up to his wrists and sown there with a myriad of rainbow thread. It was worn over an eye-scorching yellow tank top and paired with shin high, 8 inch, red, shiny, death wish heeled boots, bright blue lipstick and thick eyeliner.  
He looked like a deranged stoplight.  
He was also trying to hide the thick metal cuff around his wrist that signified long term hospitalization.  
He was failing.

“Klaus?” Allison hesitated, her waist length dark hair swirling around her. Most of them had left the academy one by one during the two years since Ben’s death. She hadn’t expected to see any of them for at least a decade. The first person that entered her line of sight was Diego and her gaze softened. “Looking good Diego.” She commented with a grin as he flushed in pride.  
“Um,” she gathered herself and glanced around the room, curiosity shining in her gaze. “Yeah I don't know where we are either. Does anyone else have an idea?” She instinctively turned to Luther and stumbled back a step in surprise.

“Woah…” Diego trailed off, startled. His standard issue gun loose in his grip. “You got big Luther.” Sensing no danger he holstered his gun and dusted invisible specks of dust from his basic police uniform, the blackish blue button down and inky slacks joined by a belt hung with all sorts of tools and weapons. “What happened?” The question was cautions and gentle, like approaching a wild animal. He was genuinely concerned for his brother. They never had the greatest relationship. Years of fighting side by side tainted by their father pitting them against each other since they could walk. But he still loved him, still cared about him. 

Luther self consciously tugged down the sleeves of his burnt orange turtleneck. His thick, black leather gloves pairing nicely with the color, and blending in with his black cargo pants and knee high, lace up combat boots of the same color. It was strange for the group to see their once assertive and strong leader so quiet and obviously rattled. And the broken look in his eyes, one so full of self hatred, didn't help their unease at all.  
“N-Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine.” His grin seemed pained and made of plastic and he quickly set down the astronaut helmet he had been holding in order not to accidentally crush it in his anxiety

Vanya, who until then had fallen in her usual routine of silence, set down her colorfully hand painted violin case and turned to Luther. “Well...when you’re ready to talk we’ll be there. Right guys?” Her voice startled the group, as she rarely spoke. But they all quickly agreed.

Once the shock of seeing each other again wore off, they all settled into their chairs, tense with apprehension on account of being abducted. 

Then Klaus shrieked.

Now this wasn't too weird. Klaus was terrified of his powers and ghosts were scary, he would often scream, moan, groan, whimper or make other various noises of distress in the face of a particularly bad one. His siblings didn't know this of course, they just thought it was the drugs or need for attention.  
But everyone was on edge in this unfamiliar situation.  
Luther stood and clenched his fists, Allison tensed and took a deep breath, and Diego’s non-dominant hand flew towards his firearm while his left twitched towards his hidden knives. It was a reflex he had futilely tried to train out of himself in order to keep his cover in the police academy. This was easier because he had started to medically transition once he left, and while in the public eye he had worn a mask, and mostly lost his stutter. But he couldn't use knives as an officer of the law, and he couldn't give away that he had enrolled under a false name.  
He followed Klaus’ gaze to a piece of paper that had materialized near the ceiling and was now floating down into his lap.

“Well,” Allison prompted, “What does it say.?”

“Jeez sis let me unfold it first!” He made quick work of it and started to read it aloud.

_Dear Umbrella Academy,  
I have brought you here in order to show you events from the future. Your future. These Events must be avoided at all costs and can only be done so by showing you this sequence. I will be bringing one other person to this viewing but from then on you will be left to your own devices. You will not need to eat or sleep nor will you need to use the restroom. I will give you a table that will never run out of snacks but that's it. I apologize in advance for the breach in privacy but it must be done. I will leave you each with one piece of information:  
Klaus, you are currently sober and will stay so for the duration of this event. No ghosts beside the obvious will be able to get in here.  
Allison, unlike in the future you have a tendency to use your powers to get whatever you want and make others do your bidding. Because of that and the sensitive material in these clips, your powers have been shut off, only accessible in self defence when there is no other option. Diego, I know you and Luther don't get along but don't attack him for what he may do and how he may act in the future, one of the reasons I chose this timeline is because he is currently emotionally the furthest from that which I will show you. Vanya, express your opinions and assert yourself. Most of your preconceptions about your siblings are false. Luther, don't beat yourself up about something that hasn't happened yet, try to be a brother not a leader or a soldier. Ben, don't worry. They’ll soon realize their mistakes, don’t be too angry. Five, open up. Don't keep everything to yourself.  
-Anonymous_

The siblings looked at each other. Everyone was overwhelmed, but they only had moments before a swirling blue portal opened up in the middle of the room. Blue mist filled the room as lightning flashed and a small figure fell from its center.

Five looked exactly the same as he had when he left, besides the fact that he was wearing an oversized suit and holding a rifle in is left hand. He jumped up and aimed it before freezing in the face of his siblings.  
“What….??? I wasn't going to attempt the next jump until another 3 months, how did I get here?”

Vanya was the first to recover. “Five?” Her voice was watery. “You're alive?”

“Yes I'm alive now how did I get here?” Vanya looked hurt and Five’s frown softened. “I missed you guys.” a broken look crossed his face before it smoothed and he turned to the rest of his siblings.

“We don't know where we are.” Allison piped up from where she was daintily poised on her chair, “We just appeared here and were given a note to explain what was happening.”  
After a bit of prompting from Ben, Klaus handed over the note which he had, frustratingly, folded into a complex origami dragon.

Quickly unfolding it, Five scanned through the note, frowning at the part that mentioned him, and sat down in the office chair.  
He grabbed the disc that had appeared at the same time that the table filled with snacks.

“Well, we might as well start watching this. We’re trapped here until we finish with them anyway. Do you see any doors?”

As the others glanced around the room or (in Klaus and Ben’s case) perused the snack table, Five inserted the disc and got ready for a long viewing. With a high pitched wine the TV started up and everyone returned their seats, curious about the future awaiting them.


End file.
